1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a reproduction test service apparatus for medical systems, a maintenance support information management apparatus, an X-ray CT system, and a maintenance service center apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Recently, the range of applicability of medical systems, for example, an X-ray CT system (X-ray computerized tomography apparatus) has been expanding. This is due to improvements in hardware performance (such as improvements in the sensitivity and resolutionf of sensors), development of diverse imaging techniques (such as the real preparation scan (real-prep.scan) automatically imaging timing by monitoring a density of contrast mediums, helical scan, and CT fluoroscopy), and improvements in software performance (such as improvements in image reconstruction processing and image processing).
For this reason, in the event of a fault, it will delay CT examination work, producing considerably adverse effects on the operation of the system. It is therefore required to ensure rapid recovery.
In the event of a fault, whether or not it can be corrected mostly depends on whether or not the cause can be identified accurately. If the cause is identified accurately, a correction manual will help eliminate the fault.
However, it is one of the most difficult jobs to identify the cause of a fault accurately.